doctors sacrifice
by cuteknight101
Summary: baron, muta, toto, and lousie are new interns and meet a very young doctor with a tragic past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Well what should I say today was awful. It was wet, it was cold, and it was raining. It seemed as though a bad storm would be coming in and what's worse is the fact that it was the first day of work as interns for Louise heartville, muta Robinson, Toto zileberg, and Humbert von gikingum. They were all working at the intercity Britain hospital but they all had different reasons.

Louise was because her dad was going to cut her off if she didn't get a job and of Corse to watch baron. The only reason she had started medical school was because she had a crush on him. She has very light blonde hair and dark green eyes. Right now she's wearing a black mini skirt, a white tank top, and black heels.

Muta was because his father was one of the best in the business when he was younger. He had light brown hair and very dark brown eyes. He was wearing a simple white shirt and jeans.

Toto was because he wants to become a professional surgeon. He has black hair and his eyes looked so dark they seemed black even though they were a very dark blue. He was wearing the same as muta except his shirt was black.

And last of all was Humbert, baron for short. He was joining because he wanted to help people. His family were actually barons and dukes which would explain his nick name. He had strawberry blonde hair which was quite long and went down to his chin. He had green eyes and was wearing black trousers and a poet's shirt.

Who knew what this day could bring…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Excuse me" baron said getting the attention of the women sitting at the front desk.

"Yes may I help you"

"Yes were new interns here" he replied politely causing the women to raise an eyebrow but smiled anyway

"I'm Brenda" she said softly

"I'm baron"

"Muta"

"Toto"

"Louise"

"How old are you?" she asked sounding strangely curios

"I'm eighteen" baron replied

"I'm seventeen" muta said

"I'm seventeen as well" Toto said smiling

"Eighteen" Louise stated sounding board

"You're quite young to be interns"

"Oh" Louise said sounding offended

"Don't take it personally its just most interns are in they're mid twenties"

"Oh Yer we skipped a couple of years since we already knew it all, cool huh" Louise said never missing the opportunity to gloat

"Wow can't wait till haru finds out"

"Who?" muta asked

"Haru she'll be thrilled to have someone here closer to her age"

"How old is she?" baron asked but just before Brenda could answer a girl walked up to the desk with a frown, the girl had waist length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. What shocked them most was the fact that she was wearing a doctor's outfit. This girl didn't look more than fifteen at most.

"My age has been reduced again" the girl said emotionlessly causing Brenda to chuckle at her

"Really, by how much this time?"

"Three years"

"I would love to be able to take of a few years"

"Brenda I'm serious" the girl wined at the now laughing Brenda

"I know honey"

"Sure you do" she said noticing the guys for the first time and slightly tilting her head to the side

"Who are they?"

"They're some new interns" Brenda replied

"Excuse me"

"Yes?" baron replied politely

"How old do I look to you?" she asked

"Fourteen" baron said politely trying not to insult her

"Fifteen" muta said adding a year noticing the way her face had fallen when baron had said fourteen

"Fifteen" Toto said noticing her face looked happier when muta had spoken

"Thirteen" Louise stated noticing the horrified look on the girls face

"Why?" she said directing her attention to Brenda

"Sweetie don't worry about it"

"No I will, I mean she thinks I'm thirteen" she said pointing a finger at Louise

"Does your dad work here or something?" Toto asked

"No why?" haru asked confused

"You're to young to be an intern so…" Toto started but ended up only getting cut of

"I'm not an intern"

"Then what's with the costume" Louise said showing boredom

"I'm a doctor here" the girl stated which caused all four of them to stare at her in shock while Brenda just laughed at them

"I love seeing they're faces when they find out" Brenda said still laughing at them but stopped when she looked at the girl who seemed to be pouting

"Haru?"

"Yes"

"How about we go shopping after work with Carla and Erica, we'll see if we can make you look a little older"

"Really?" haru replied

"How can you be a doctor your just a kid" Louise said cutting them off

"I'm sixteen"

"That's still too young" baron stated

"I didn't do medical school"

"Then your dangerous to your patients, you being a doctor isn't it?" muta asked

"No its not she's the most talented doctor here" Brenda said which caused haru to blush a bright red

"No I'm not" haru said in a small voice

"She spent her whole life helping out here and at the animal hospital" Brenda said protectively ignoring harus comment

"Still you have to go to medical school to be a doctor" Toto replied

"She didn't have to go because her dad was the top doctor of his time"

"So she got past medical school cause of her dad" Louise said

"She had to take the 25 tests you need to pass in order to be a doctor without studying or even knowing till last second. She had to get at lest 95 percent on each exam and had to take them all on the same day, how would you of reacted to that?" Brenda said shocking the guys then when they turned to haru who seemed to have invented a new shade of red and was glaring at Brenda.

"What?" Brenda said noticing the glare

"Stop telling my life to complete strangers, ill be treated completely different now"

"Sorry sweetie can you show the newbie's around for me?"

"Fine" haru replied sighing

One thought was going trough all of they're minds, this was going to be a very long day.


End file.
